wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Crinianie
"Niegdyś byliśmy spokojną rasą, pragnącą jedynie poznać wspaniałości jakie ma do zaoferowania wszechświat, aż nie spotkaliśmy was na swej drodze, teraz już wiemy, że tylko bezwzględny morderca ma prawo żyć w tym mrocznym, okrutnym i niewybaczalnym wszechświecie." ~ Przedstawiciel zakonu Kahilom na chwilę przed egzekucją Wolnego Handlarza. Crinianie - odważna, wojownicza i uparta rasa xenos zamieszkująca tereny Segmentum Pacificus, niedaleko od granicy z Segmentum Obscurus. Początkowo pasywna i spokojna, za sprawą posuwającej się aż do nieodwracalnych przemian genetycznych niewoli, przeistoczyła się w groźną, a w przypadku wielu przedstawicieli także krwiożerczą rasę. Historia Interesująca nas historia owej rasy zaczyna się w połowie Złotej Ery ludzkości, kiedy to do układu zamieszkałego przez Crinian przybyła pierwsza ludzka ekspedycja kolonizatorska. Sami Crinianie byli wówczas bardzo pasywną i spokojną rasą, ale rozwijającą się inteligentną rasą, która właśnie szykowała się do stawiania swych pierwszych nieśmiałych kroków w stronę bezmiaru wszechświata. Przybycie ludzi, ufni i spokojni Crinianie przyjęli jako omen dobrej nadziei, wierząc że nauczą się od przybyłych wielu fascynujących rzeczy, zwłaszcza gdy patrzyli na ich środki transportu. Jednakże ludzka natura pozostaje niezmienną. Niezależnie od tego czy ludzkie zepsucie wynika z ingerencji osnowy, czy też ludzkość okrucieństwo i przemoc ma zakodowaną w swej naturze, jasnym jest co stało się kiedy ludzkość, spotkała na swej drodze Crinian, których zaawansowaniem technologicznym wyprzedzała o lata świetlne. Początkowo ludzie spokojnie wykorzystywali ufność i niewiedze Crinian, dzieląc się z nimi strzępkami technologii, w zamian zdobywając ogromną wiedzą na ich temat, przy okazji skanując dokładnie całą powierzchnie i podziemia planety, tak aby wiedzieć o niej jak najwięcej. Mieszkańcy nie widzieli nic złego w czającej się na orbicie armadzie. Wręcz przeciwnie, okręty które niosły zgubę już tylu rasom i w wielu sercach budziły przerażenie, oni uznawali za coś dobrego, niedługo potem mieli się przekonać w jak strasznym byli błędzie. Należący Crinian świat był wręcz idealny dla ludzkości. Rozmiarami i klimatem przypominał Terre, występowały na niej lotne związki wodoru i tlenu, brakowało wody, którą zastępowała inna substancja występująca w trzech stanach skupienia, złożona z dwóch nieznanych jeszcze ludziom pierwiastków. Właściwości do złudzenia przypominające wodę, utwierdziły ludzi w przekonaniu że świat ten jest doskonały, nie wymagał nawet terraformacji co było rzadkością we wszechświecie. Ludzkość nie zamierzała dokonywać powolnej asymilacji, chcieli tych terenów dla siebie i chcieli ich już teraz. Pewnego cyklu okręty inwazyjne zajęły pozycję nad najważniejszymi miastami planety i rozpoczęły swój morderczy ostrzał. Słabo uzbrojeni, o wiele gorzej rozwinięci i nieprzystosowani do takich konfliktów Crinianie opierali się potędze ludzkości zaledwie pół roku. W czasie tego okresu, zginęła ponad połowa rasy, reszta została schwytana i osadzona w ciasnych gettach, gdzie ważył się ich dalszy los. Ludzcy przywódcy zdecydowali, że ze względu na swoje charaktery rasa ta będzie się nadawała na idealnych niewolników. Chociaż było to zaledwie kilkanaście tysięcy lat temu, Criniańscy archeologowie nie są w stanie stwierdzić, jak wyglądali przedstawiciele ich rasy przed przemianą jakiej zostali poddani. Nie wiadomo też czy wynikało to z samego ich wyglądu, czy też może chorej fanaberii ludzi, Crinianie zostali przeprowadzeni kolejnym masowym procesom przemiany. Kolejne pokolenia różniły się od poprzednich, stając się co raz bardziej ludzkie, aż jedynymi widocznymi elementami ich wyglądu, różniącymi ich od ludzi nie stał się kolor skóry i dwa wyrastające z głowy ogony. Przez lata Crinianie byli wykorzystywani, poniżani, upokarzani i upadlani przez ludzkość. Ponieważ mentalność wielu przedstawicieli wyższych sfer nie różniła się zbytnio od Eldarów z czasów na krótko przed upadkiem, xenos przystosowano także do rozmnażania się z ludźmi. Zmanipulowano też hormonalnie przedstawicielki płci pięknej tak by były one jeszcze bardziej uległe. Długofalowe konsekwencje tych czynów, miały okazać się fatalne w skutkach i poważnie zemścić się na oprawcach. Byli oni rozprowadzani po całym wszechświecie jako niewolnicy, szczególnie jednak byli skupieni na obszarze kilku układów, należących właśnie do ludzi którzy początkowo ich podbili. Crinianie mieli skrajnie różne żywoty, jedni zaharowywali się na śmierć w obozach pracy czy kopalniach, kolejni walczyli na arenach, gdy inni pracowali jako proste pomoce domowe, lub w przypadku większości kobiet, jako kurtyzany. Stan ten utrzymywał się aż do czasu buntu Ludzi z Żelaza, wtedy to Crinianie dostrzegli swoją szansę na wyzwolenie. Gdy Ludzie z Żelaza ruszyli do walki z ludźmi, Crinianie bardzo chętnie wspierali ich w działaniach. Ludzie z Żelaza dostrzegli w nich natomiast cennego sojusznika, jako że xenos, nawet jeśli byli obecnie bardzo podobni do ludzi to ludźmi z pewnością nie byli, ani nie byli traktowani jak ludzie. Z otwartym buntem niewolników, którzy na wielu światach stanowili połowę populacji, a zdarzały się takie gdzie było ich znacznie więcej, a także atakiem swych potężnych maszyn, ludzie byli bez szans, nie zamierzali jednak łatwo się poddawać. Swój destruktywny arsenał skupiali głównie na Ludziach z Żelaza, chociaż na jednego z nich przypadało stu Crinian. Decyzja ta okazała się być poważnym błędem, gdyż ci wykorzystywani przez lata wznosili konstrukcje w których teraz walczyli obrońcy ludzi. W rezultacie sektor został oczyszczony z ludzi w ciągu trzech lat. Crinianie byli wolni, jednak wciąż pozostawało w nich piętno swych władców i nienawiść do ich tworów, w tym także tych, które mogły stać się otwartym zagrożeniem. Wojna z Ludźmi z Żelaza trwała kolejny rok i pochłonęła masę ofiar, jednak ostatecznie żaden z nich nie ocalał z wojny. Crinianie mogli teraz cieszyć się wolnością i niezależnością, jednak zapłacili za to wysoką cenę. Dziewicza mentalność spokojnej rasy została zniszczona raz na zawsze, wraz z ich genetyką. Już na zawsze mieli oni przypominać swych oprawców, do których od teraz żywili prawdziwą, nieprzejednaną nienawiść. Paradoksalnie jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku wieków, spotkanie z ludźmi miało wyjść obcym na dobre. Dzięki zbadaniu sekretu napędu osnowiańskiego mogli oni szybko poruszać się po wszechświecie. Ludzkie geny pozwoliły im na zestrojenie się ze światłem Astronomicanu, dzięki czemu mogą go używać jako latarni, chociaż potrzeba było dziesiątek lat nim Crinianom udało się znaleźć sposób, na skorzystanie z narzędzi nawigatorów. Arsenał zagłady używany przez ludzkość, miał pozwolić rasie bronić swego domu przed każdym kolejnym człowiekiem jaki wtargnął na ich teren, a także każdą inną rasą xenos. I chociaż za sprawą swej przeszłości Crinianie stali się skryci, ksenofobiczni i wręcz niemożliwie terytorialni, to lekcja udzielona im przez historie sprawiła że istnieją do dzisiaj. Późniejsza historia Crinian to czasy wielkiej odbudowy, podobnie jak ludzkość po wojnie z Ludźmi z Żelaza, Crinianie musieli odzyskać to co stracili. Początkowo rasa była spokojna i cały sektor współpracował ze sobą, wspierając się nawzajem, by odzyskać to co stracone i na nowo odbudować swoją zatraconą cywilizację. Tak było aż do czasu gdy osnową nie zaczęły trząść co raz to liczniejsze burze osnowy, uniemożliwiając podróż nawet po tak małych obszarach jak jeden sektor. Crinianie mieli pecha, gdyż burza osnowy pojawiła się dokładnie w centrum ich sektora, niszcząc jakiekolwiek możliwości zarówno podróży jak i kontaktu. Ten okres trwał aż do narodzin Ocularis Terribus, które ponoć na niektórych planetach sektora były widzialne gołym okiem. Crinianie wiedzieli że nie będzie to zwiastun niczego dobrego. Manipulacje genetyczne i mieszanie się z ludźmi pozostawiły cień w duszach xenos, była nim psionika. Chociaż psionicy pojawiali się już wcześniej, ich narodziny były niezwykłą rzadkością, a wówczas natychmiast oddawano ich do specjalnych szkół, gdzie trenowano ich na "nawigatorów" teraz jednak nastąpił ich prawdziwy wysyp. Początkowo uważano to za dobre zdarzenie, do czasu gdy jedna z planet nie padła ofiarą ataku demonów. Wówczas rozpoczęto pracę nad czymś co pozwoliłoby usidlić moce psioników i zabezpieczyć normalną część społeczeństwa przed niebezpieczeństwami związanymi z ich mocą. Społeczeństwu Crinian, chociaż bardzo podzielonemu, przez swoją izolację, udało się nawiązać współpracę i utworzyć pewne przedmioty, dzięki którym psionicy nie musieli już obawiać się opętania, a w każdym razie nie w takim stopniu w jakim istniało ono do tej pory. W tamtym okresie Crinianie spotkali na swej drodze i stoczyli kilka mniejszych starć z uciekającymi siłami Eldarów, nigdy jednak nie doszło do prawdziwej wojny, ani wcześniej ani później, a przynajmniej nie z "normalną" częścią Eldarskiego społeczeństwa. Czasy Wielkiej Krucjaty to okres względnego spokoju dla Crinian. Podobnie jak masa innych terenów po wojnie ze Sztuczną Inteligencją ich sektor był po prostu zapomniany, umieszczony jako "biała plama" na mapie. Społeczność była i nadal zresztą jest podzielona na różniące się od siebie państwa, które od czasu nierzadko walczą między sobą o wpływy i władzę na obszarze sektora. Szukanie wrogów we własnym gatunku, chociaż może się wydawać niepotrzebnym osłabianiem, wychodziło tak naprawdę rasie na dobre, gdyż stale rozwijała ona swoje uzbrojenie i była gotowa do walki. Najlepszym dowodem na to, że nie jest to nic złego była Herezja Horusa. Zbłąkana barka bitewna Żelaznych Wojowników wtargnęła do jednego z układów Crinian. Nie znając zagrożenia marines rozpoczęli szybki desant na stolicę, jednej z lepiej ufortyfikowanych planet xenos. Widząc że mają do czynienia z rasą obcych marines myśleli że mogą sobie pozwolić na swoją standardową strategię. Nie mogli się bardziej pomylić. Crinianie na planecie odcięli ich łączność z główną armadą legionu, a sami przystąpili do obrony. Obcy bronili się przed siłami heretyków około miesiąc, wówczas do systemy przybyła cała armada Crinian. Barka bitewna nie zdążyła się wycofać i została zniszczona pierwszą salwą, oddaną z kilkuset okrętów, które posłały w nią swe zabójcze pociski. Marines w sile trzech kompanii, zostali zniszczeni w ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni. Crinianie już wcześniej wiedzieli, że ludzie z ich sektora nie są jedynymi, widząc jednak ludzkość nie cofnęła się przed manipulacjami genetycznymi także własnego gatunku, xenos rozpoczęli masowe zbrojenia i przygotowania na nadchodzące ataki. Ruch ten okazał się być bardzo dobry, bo w czasie kolejnych kilkudziesięciu lat, takich ataków było jeszcze kilka. Crinianie toczyli walki z cofającymi się do Oka Terroru niedobitkami Czarnego Legionu i Władców Nocy, a także ze ścigającymi ich, siłami Imperialnych Pięści, chociaż nigdy nie były to siły większe niż te spotkane za pierwszym razem. W sumie xenos siłą całego sektora, zniszczyli każdego człowieka jaki się w nim pojawił łącznie uśmiercając około tysiąca marines. Na przestrzeni swego istnienia Crinianie walczyli jeszcze kilkanaście razy z siłami Chaosu, głównie napierających z Oka Terroru, chociaż w czterdziestym pierwszym milenium muszą oni zmagać się także z siłami uciekającymi z sektora Sabbat. Xenos nieobcy są także orkowie, z którymi w swej historii mieli oni kilkanaście razy. W czasie jednego z Waaagh! które miało miejsce około trzydziestego szóstego milenium, na skutek orkowego ataku utracono cały układ. Z czasem go odzyskano, ale jednej z planet nie dało się już uratować. Została ona zniszczona przez potężną, bo liczącą ponad piętnaście kilometrów, orkową fortece głównego herszta, która spadła na nią gdy została zniszczona. Efektem wojny były utrata ogromnej części starej floty Crinian, dlatego obecnie na ich wyposażeniu znajduje się bardzo mało modeli jednostek, które mogą przypominać stare jednostki Imperialne. Prawdziwą i dosyć długą, bo trwającą ponad trzy dekady wojnę, Crinianie stoczyli z rasą Q'Orl. Zarzewiem konfliktu była ogromna mgławica Kasing w układzie, która jest tak naprawdę kosmicznym obłokiem promethium, z którego czerpią wszyscy Crnianie. Xenos nigdy nie toczą także walk na tym obszarze, uznając go za zbyt cenny. Kiedy Q'Orl przybyli na miejsce, czekała na nich bardzo niemiła niespodzianka w postaci dobrze obsadzonych stacji wydobywczych. Chociaż początkowa walka została wygrana przez najeźdźców, dalsze zmagania wychodziły na korzyść Crinian. Q'Orl co jakiś czas atakowali niewielkie stacje, wydobywali promethium i uciekali. Było to bardzo uciążliwe dla mieszkańców sektora, gdyż tracili oni cennych ludzi i jeszcze cenniejsze zasoby. W końcu po prawie dwudziestu pięciu latach znaleziono metodę. Ponieważ żadna konwencjonalna metoda walki nie wchodziła w grę, od obsadzenie wszystkich stacji było po prostu niemożliwe i narażało ich planety oraz konwoje handlowe, a patrole były zbyt wolne, uznano że wroga trzeba pokonać inną metodą. Na mniejsze stacje zagnano morderców, gwałcicieli i innych godnych śmierci bandytów, następnie pozarażano ich śmiertelnym wirusem, działającym także na Q'Orl i pozostawiono samych sobie. Q'Orl często brali zakładników, jako towar na przyszłych niewolników. W ciągu roku ataki na mniejsze stacje ustały, a większe były zbyt dobrze chronione by je atakować. Efektem było całkowite zniknięcie Q'Orl z sektora, po około trzech latach. Chociaż od czasu do czasu zdarzaa się że najeźdźcy wracają do sektora, są to jednak odosobnione przypadki, które dzięki nowemu, usprawnionemu systemowi obrony, są szybko powstrzymywane. Chociaż normalni Eldarzy, po swym upadku nie pokazali się w sektorze, to ich mroczni kuzyni już owszem. Mroczni Eldarzy to prawdziwe utrapienie sektora. Chociaż ich ataki są zwykle małe, to próbowali oni już kilka razy porwać populację którejś z planet sektora i chociaż próby te skończyły się na "kilku" uprowadzonych obywatelach, Crinianie dobrze wiedzą, że mają do czynienia z wrogiem, któremu nie wolno pozwolić na chwilę wytchnienia w uciecze przed ich siłami, gdyż w przeciwnym razie mogą doprowadzić do upadku ich rasy. Chociaż obecnie o sektorze nie wie praktycznie nikt w Imperium, bardzo możliwe że zostanie on odnaleziony na ogromnych starych mapach, tonami zalegającymi w Imperialnych archiwach. Crinianie obawiają się tego dnia, bo wiedzą, że gdy ludzkość przybędzie w swej prawdziwej sile, czeka ich apokaliptyczna walka, której najpewniej nie wygrają. Charakterystyka Chociaż Crinianie na pierwszy rzut oka nie różnią się aż tak bardzo od ludzi, jakakolwiek próba zakwalifikowania ich czy to do gatunku ludzkiego czy też xenos jest niezwykle trudna, właśnie z powodu ich przeszłości. Nawet jeśli oni sami wciąż utrzymują, że są inną rasą nie mogą się kłócić z faktami biologicznymi. Zgodnie z przeprowadzonymi przez nich badaniami, nawet po upływie tysięcy lat Crinianie zachowali około osiemdziesięciu pięciu procent zgodności biologicznej z gatunkiem ludzkim i poziom ten pozostaje niezmienny od lat. Nie przetrwali też żadni pierwotni przedstawiciele rasy, a i zachowane szczątki są olbrzymią rzadkością, przez co nawet pomimo chęci, Crinianie najpewniej nigdy już nie powrócą do swego pierwotnego wyglądu. Chyba najbardziej charakterystycznym elementem, który na pierwszy rzut oka odróżniaja Crinian od ludzi jest kolor ich skóry. Jest to jedna z nielicznych zachowanych, pierwotnych cech wyglądu xenos. Dokładna droga dziedziczenia owych genów nie jest znana nawet samym Crinianom. Nie raz już zdarzało się że z dwójki rodziców rodziło się dziecko o zupełnie odmiennej barwie, albo nosiło barwy, których nie posiadał nikt w znanej części drzewa genealogicznego. Samych kolorów skóry Crinian jest naprawdę sporo bo aż osiem i są to kolejno: niebieski, zielony, pomarańczowy, różowy, purpurowy, czerwony, biały i żółty. Taka mieszanka barw pigmentu skóry, znalazła też swoje odzwierciedlenie w kolorach oczu, których mamy aż dziewięć. Mogą być one typowo ludzkie czyli: niebieskie, zielone, brązowe, szare i piwne, ale bardzo często występują też barwy nietypowe takie jak: pomarańczowe, różowe, żółte, czy fioletowe. Kolejną cechą, którą bardzo łatwo da się zauważyć patrząc na Crinian, jest para sterczących z ich głowy ogonów. Wyrastające bezpośrednio z ich czaszki, mocno unerwione ogony, są tak naprawdę pozostałością po starych narządach Crinian. Kiedyś służące za narządy ruchu, węchu, a nawet smaku, dzisiaj swą funkcje ograniczają zaledwie do wydawania bardzo specyficznych dźwięków, które nierzadko są słyszalne wyłącznie dla ich rasy. Dwa ogony na głowach zachowano głównie z powodu manipulacji wydawanymi dźwiękami, które wielu ludzi uważało za bardzo atrakcyjne. Crinianie posiadają także dość specyficzne narządy słuchu, przystosowane właśnie do wyczuwania specyficznych emitowanych przez ogony fal dźwiękowych. Mają one kształt dwóch sterczących z boków głowy stożkowatych wyrostków chrzęstnych. Są one o wiele delikatniejsze niż reszta ciała, przez co bardzo popularnym stało się noszenie ochraniaczy na nie. Szukając dalszych różnic odróżniających Crinian od przeciętnego człowieka, można łatwo zauważyć że przeciętny przedstawiciel rasy będzie wyższy od normalnego człowieka. Co ciekawe w organizmach Crinian odkłada się znacznie mniej tkanki tłuszczowej niż w przypadku ludzi, co wynika bezpośrednio z manipulacji genetycznych dokonanych przez ludzi. Aby nie martwić się o dietę swoich niewolników, sprawili oni by ci po prostu nie tyli. Z naturalnych uwarunkowań wynika natomiast wyższa temperatura ciała niż w przypadku normalnego człowieka. Crinianie przeciętnie żyją tyle od stu do stu dwudziestu lat terrańskich, przy czym w wieku około dwudziestu lat ich mechanizm starzenia się bardzo zwalnia, wówczas starzeją się oni niemal czterokrotnie wolniej od ludzi. Niestety kiedy proces starzenia znów rusza, to kolokwialnie mówiąc, robi to z przytupem wówczas Crinianin wie, że nie pozostało mu już wiele czasu wśród żywych. Okres od ponownego rozpoczęcia starzenia się do śmierci rzadko wynosi więcej niż pięć lat, przez co społeczeństwa obcych wyglądają bardzo młodo. Jest to kolejny efekt zmian dokonanych przez ludzi i nic nie wskazuje na to, by coś miało się zmienić w kwestii żywotności Crinian. Porozumiewanie Nie licząc już wcześniej wspomnianej mowy i jej nietypowego spektrum fal dźwiękowych, które Crinianie wytwarzają za pomocą swoich ogonów, dla każdego podróżnika, który zawitałby do ich sektora i jakimś cudem nie został na miejscu zamordowany, czeka prawdziwa droga przez mękę, aby nauczyć się mowy Crinian. Problemem nie jest tu tylko fakt, że część słów byłaby dla takiej osoby po prostu niesłyszalna, a wielu nie zdołałaby wymówić, ale także to że czasie swej izolacji, społeczeństwo Crinian podzieliło się na kilka frakcji, z których każda dysponuje własnym dialektem. Gdyby szukać nawiązania we współczesnych czytelnikowi tego tekstu czasach, dialekty te są jak Polski i Rosyjski, chociaż podobne do siebie i teoretycznie przedstawiciele tych dwóch państw będą w stanie się ze sobą porozumieć, często będą z tym problemy, a dla osoby nie pochodzącej z kraju słowiańskiego, języki te będą praktycznie takie same. Tak samo wygląda sytuacja Crinian, mowy te są bardzo podobne do siebie, lecz może się zdarzyć, że z powodu różnic dojdzie do nieporozumień, a osoba z zewnątrz na pewno nie dostrzeże między nimi różnicy. Wśród Crinian nie istnieje też coś takiego jak mowa wspólna, którą posługiwaliby się wszyscy niezależnie od swego pochodzenia. Istnieje co prawda coś takiego jak dialekt "Kasing" który swoją nazwę wziął od wielkiej mgławicy w centrum sektora, a który znają praktycznie wszyscy Crinianie pracujący na platformach wydobywczych, przez co jest on znany na większości światów sektora, zwłaszcza w portach oraz w miejscach gdzie występuje duża populacja rodzin pracowników platform. Sprowadza się on jednak do podstawowych zwrotów związanych z fachem, więc małe jest prawdopodobieństwo by stał się on mową wspólną w najbliższej przyszłości. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że praktycznie każdy pracownik platform pozyskujących promethium, jest prawdziwym poliglotą, gdyż chociaż raz w swoim życiu miał do czynienia, z praktycznie każdym dialektem sektora. Płciowość i Prokreacja Nawet jeśli w dawnych czasach wyglądało to inaczej, to obecnie czy tego chcą czy nie Crinianie rozmnażają się w ten sam sposób co ludzie. Występuje u nich podział na dwie płcie, gdzie płód rozwija się w łonie matki i opuszcza je po dziewięciu miesiącach od zapłodnienia. Przyszłe potomstwo nie jest samodzielne a dojrzałość płciową osiąga w wieku od dziewiętnastu do dwudziestu jeden lat. W zależności od społeczeństwa w jakim wychowuje się przyszły Crinianin, jeden z dni w tym przedziale czasu uznaje się za osiągnięcie pełnoletności. To właśnie wtedy następuje zwolnienie zegara biologicznego u przedstawiciela rasy, jednak zdolny do rozrodu jest on jedynie przez pierwsze trzydzieści lat i tyczy się to zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn. Crinianie nie są jednak w stanie stwierdzić czy jest to efekt ludzkich manipulacji czy zachowanej części pierwotnego łańcucha DNA. Chociaż każda Crinianka wolałaby odebrać sobie życie, niż wylądować z przedstawicielem gatunku ludzkiego w jednym łóżku, pewnym jest fakt że Crinianie są zdolni do posiadania potomstwa z ludźmi. Psychika Początkowo pasywni i spokojni, już w czasie swego zniewolenia Crinianie zaczęli się zmieniać. Z cywilizowanej inteligentnej rasy, stawali się dzicy, barbarzyńscy i skorzy do przemocy zarówno fizycznej jak i psychicznej. Zmiany te dotykały głównie mężczyzn chociaż nie były wcale rzadkie u kobiet. Z tego powodu ludzcy inżynierowie zmanipulowali rasę genetycznie tak by ich przedstawiciele, a szczególnie płeć piękna, byli bardziej ulegli. Początkowo przynosiło to oczekiwane rezultaty, bunty wśród niewolników ustawały, a Crinianie przestali sprawiać jakiekolwiek problemy. Ludzie nie przewidzieli tylko jednego, że uspokajając xenos sprawią, że ci staną się cierpliwi, wręcz na wyrost cierpliwi. Przemiana genowa pozwoliła Crinianom w spokoju znieść najgorsze wieki ich istnienia, by pozwolić zwierzęcej furii uwolnić się, przy nadarzającej się okazji. Kiedy nadszedł czas a Crinianie zniszczyli zarówno swych byłych władców jak i Żelaznych sojuszników, ich psychika zaczęła się stabilizować, jednak nawet teraz nie zdołała wrócić do w miarę normalnego stanu. Obecnie emocjonalność Crinian potrafi się wahać jak w kalejdoskopie. Zwykle są oni stoicko spokojni, ich głosy nie przejawiają uczuć, są stonowane i spokojne, nawet jeśli podczas mowy Crinianin używa różnego spektrum dźwięku. Kiedy jednak już Crinianin zaczyna okazywać emocje, robi to aż na wyrost. Z tego powodu wychowanie dzieci w pierwszych latach ich życia jest dość uciążliwe dla młodych rodziców. Pociechy nie kontrolujące swych emocji potrafią równie skutecznie wpadać w porównywalne z ekstazą stany euforyczne, a nie będzie niczym niezwykłym kilkugodzinny lament. Niestety, a może i stety, ta cecha dotyczy zarówno młodszych jak i starszych Crinian. Co ciekawe nawet pomimo możliwości odczuwania smutku, czy też gniewu nawet przez kilka godzin, wśród owej rasy nie występują skłonności depresyjne, wręcz przeciwnie tego rodzaju schorzenia umysłowe w słowniku xenos nie istnieją. Taki rodzaj uwarunkowania psychicznego sprawia, że szczególnie trudno jest zapanować nad psionikami. Ogarnięty poczuciem zrezygnowania i przygnębienia Criniański psionik, to wymarzony cel dla szukających łatwej ofiary demonów. Stało się to problematyczne do tego stopnia, że potrzebne było wynalezienie specjalnych urządzeń, pozwalających na manipulacje więzią psionika z osnową. Co ciekawe, nawet jeśli mogłoby się ono kojarzyć z dawnymi czasami, Crinian cechuje nieuzasadnione ale wszechobecne zamiłowanie do przylegających do ciała strojów, czasami wręcz za bardzo podkreślających ich atuty. Praktycznie zawsze Crianin ma na sobie jedną warstwę ubrania, która będzie leżała na nim niczym druga skóra. Nie jest jasne skąd wzięła się potrzeba posiadania takiego stroju, ale patrząc na fakt iż owy trend utrzymuje się od tysiącleci, musi być w tym coś więcej niż zwykła fanaberia związana z modą. Umiejętności Chociaż będący w osiemdziesięciu pięciu procentach ludźmi, Crinianie posiadają kilka bardzo nietypowych dla ludzi umiejętności. Jedne z nich mogą im przeszkadzać, kolejne mogą przerażać przeciwnika, z którymi przyjdzie im się zetrzeć. Nie tylko wysoki wzrost cechuje Crinian, chcąc posiadać zarówno silnych niewolników, jak i atrakcyjne niewolnicy, ludzie sami stworzyli sobie groźnego przeciwnika, który nie musi pracować nad swoją kondycją, aby mieć ją lepszą od przeciętnego człowieka. Praktycznie każdy Crinianin czy to przedstawiciel płci męskiej czy żeńskiej posiada wręcz atletyczną budowę ciała, zwłaszcza jeśli jego praca wiąże się z wysiłkiem fizycznym. Potomkowie niewolników wyższych klas społeczeństwa ludzkiego, także wnieśli tutaj swój wkład. Gibkie, nieco delikatne, ale także elastyczne i zwinne ciała, miały zrobić z Crinianek doskonałe tancerki erotyczne. Obecnie owe zdolności są wykorzystywane jako atuty zwiadowców i zabójców, którzy niosą śmierć każdemu przeciwnikowi, który jest na tyle głupi, że zdoła zaatakować Crinian z zaskoczenia. Niestety jak już wspomniałem, wraz ze zwinnością maleje także wytrzymałość samych kości, na skutek czego z owych zwiadowców, są bardzo marni wojownicy, do walki bezpośredniej. Nie jest do końca wiadome dlaczego tak się dzieje, chociaż najpewniej jest to wynikiem naturalnej odporności, Crinianie są całkowicie niewrażliwi na opady radioaktywne. Praktycznie żaden znany im rodzaj promieniowania nie jest w stanie wyrządzić im krzywdy. Najciekawszą zdolność zostawiam jednak na koniec i nie bez powodu. Crinianie zauważyli ją w czasie wojny z orkami i prawda jest taka, że w swej pierwotnej formie takowej nie posiadali, a w późniejszej nie było okazji by to zaobserwować i rozpocząć badania w tym kierunku. Otóż w czasie pierwszego większego konfliktu z orkami, Crinianie dostrzegli, że za pomocą swych, niesłyszalnych dla normalnego ucha fal dźwiękowych uderzać w podświadomość przeciwnika, narzucając mu swą wolę. Naturalnie wróg musi być w tym celu usidlony i nie można przejąć nad nim kontroli gdy inne zbyt wysokie dźwięki zagłuszają falę mówcy. Taki rodzaj kontroli, podobny do hipnozy sprawiał, że już nie raz orkowi burszuje sprzeciwiali się swym wodzom, doprowadzając do rozlewu krwi, a w konsekwencji unicestwienia sporej części atakującego Waaagh!. Do tej pory Crinianie mieli mało okazji by przetestować swe zdolności na ludziach, chociaż są oni niemalże pewni iż będą w stanie wpływać na swych byłych panów równie skutecznie co na barbarzyńskich zielonoskórych. Państwa Wśród Crinian nie istnieje jednolity podział społeczeństwa, gdyż na skutek izolacji cała rasa została podzielona na kilka odrębnych państw. Z tego powodu rozdział normalnie poświęcony społeczeństwu, został zastąpiony właśnie państwami, każde z nich jest nieco inne od reszty i chociaż wszystkie zachowują elementy wspólne, mogą być skrajnie różne pod względem swej mentalności, zasad moralnych, a także technologii czy innych aspektów rozwoju cywilizacyjnego. W czasie swej izolacji praktycznie każdy skolonizowany świat Crinian posiadał minimum jedno własne państwo, do czasów obecnych przetrwały jednak tylko trzy z nich, które obecnie walczą między sobą o dominacje w sektorze. Owe państwa to Gubat, Balaan i Kinabuhi. Istnieje też państwo nie posiadające żadnego świata, tak zwany Lud Mgławicy czyli Bulawan, rozsiany po całym sektorze zarówno na swoich platformach wydobywczych, jak i w licznych portach każdego społeczeństwa. W sektorze jest także posiadający jeden świat, tajemniczy zakon Kahilom który zajmuje się sprawowaniem kontroli nad psionikami. Każde z państw czy też społeczności zasadniczo różni się od siebie. Hołdują one innym obyczajom, pielęgnują inne wartości i zdecydowanie różnią się podejściem zarówno do życia swojego jak i innych. Państwa stoją też na różnych poziomach rozwoju technologicznego, zdecydowanie nie są to jednak różnice aż tak widoczne jak w Imperium, gdzie nadal istnieją światy ludzkie, na których elektryczność jest czymś absolutnie nieznanym a populacja kontrolowana jest przez gubernatora stacjonującego na orbicie, a który przez ludność globu nie raz uważany jest za istotę niemalże boską, podczas gdy inne tworzą kilku dziesięcio metrowe machiny wojenne Gubat Są ludem zamieszkującym największy obszar całego sektora, bo posiadający aż pięć skolonizowanych systemów. Gubat są ludem wojowniczym, preferującym rozwiązania siłowe i bardzo chętnym do konfliktu. Ich kultura nie docenia piękna architektury, nie znoszą oni też dużych ilości ozdób, ani na przedmiotach codziennego użytku, a tym bardziej na broni. Cenią sobie za to praktyczne przedmioty, a przy tym nie lubią udziwnień. W prostym tłumaczeniu oznacza to, że przedstawiciel państwa Gubat ucieszy się gdy dostanie do rąk nową, lżejszą lub bardziej poręczną wersje swojej starej broni, ale nie będzie zainteresowany udziwnieniami takimi jak bronie łączone. Gubat nie posiadają zbyt rozwiniętej i finezyjnej mowy, która pozwala im opisywać piękno otaczającego ich świata. Posługują się na ogół prostymi pojedynczymi zdaniami, potrafią mówić zwięźle i zawsze otwarcie mówią czy to o swoich problemach, czy też pragnieniach. W tym społeczeństwie nie ma miejsca na wyszukaną poezje, czy też długie zaloty, jeśli para Crinian uzna że oboje odpowiadają sobie nawzajem, najczęściej biorąc pod uwagę wyłącznie aspekt fizyczny, to po krótkim czasie będą oni mieli potomstwo, często bardzo liczne potomstwo. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że na światach należących do Gubat, rodzi się najwięcej młodych Crinian, niestety smutną prawdą jest także fakt, że ginie ich najwięcej. Twarde wychowanie i wieczna dyscyplina, przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie przez rodziców, wysokie wymagania względem młodych, aby w przyszłości przerośli swych przodków w każdym aspekcie, a także wysoka militaryzacja społeczeństwa i wiążące się z tym konsekwencje, doprowadzają do śmierci wielu młodych Crinian. Często młode organizmy nie wytrzymują nałożonego na nie obciążenia. Zawały, problemy związane z ciśnieniem, a także napady agresji, która najczęściej wyładowywana jest na słabszych, czasami nawet ze skutkiem śmiertelnym to zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Wywierana presja psychiczna, która w przypadku potomków posiadających jeszcze elementy dawnego genotypu, odpowiadającego za spokojne usposobienie, sprawiają że tacy Crinianie często dokonują samobójstwa. Do tego dochodzą liczne wypady łupieżcze na inne światy i stacje a często także walki między samymi Gubat, w których najczęściej ginął właśnie młodzi i niedoświadczeni żołnierze. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że kładziony na dyscyplinę i skuteczność w walce nacisk na młodych sprawia, że Gubat posiada najbardziej oddaną, gotową na wszystko i najliczniejszą armię. Nawet jeśli według statystyk dojrzałość osiąga zaledwie jeden na pięciu młodych Crinian, nie zmienia to faktu, to państwo posiada największą armię i drugą największą populację w sektorze, której każdy obywatel może bez problemu stanąć do walki jako żołnierz, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Istnieje jednak coś co sprawia, że nawet w swej surowości i brutalności Gubat zachowują cechy rasy cywilizowanej i są za taką uważani przez pozostałe społeczeństwa, a w przypadku Kahilom nawet cenieni. Pomimo swej brutalności Gubat doskonale wiedzą co to honor, a pojęcie to zostało u nich otoczone swego rodzaju kultem. Praktycznie każdy przedstawiciel ich społeczeństwa, od najmłodszych lat jest uczony jak ważne jest poszanowanie dla rodzinnych tradycji. Z tego powodu każdy wojownik Gubat poszukuje sposobów dzięki którym mógłby zasłużyć się dla państwa, a tym samym przynieść chwałę swojej rodzinie. Chwała i szacunek innych jest w tym społeczeństwie czymś znacznie ważniejszym od pieniędzy. Wśród Gubat, podobnie zresztą jak w każdym społeczeństwie Crinian nie istnieje coś takiego jak wiara w boską istotę, której zawdzięczają swój byt. Bardzo rozwinięty jest natomiast kult przodków, którzy otaczani są tym większą czcią im większą chwałę przynieśli domowi. Gubat konstruują swego rodzaju totemy zwane Kalikori, gdzie każdy zasłużony członek rodu, może dołożyć własny element. Podsumowując Gubat to lud twardy, wojowniczy i honorowy, szanujący swoich przodków, a także dbający o swoją reputację i na każdym kroku manifestujący swoją siłę. Lud ten jest szczególnie lubiany przez Kahilom głównie ze względu na szacunek wojowników dla zakonników, a także przez Bulawan. Lud mgławicy lubi ich przez ich proste podejście do życia, a także uczciwość. Gubat są doskonałymi partnerami handlowymi, zawsze wiedzą na ile ich stać, nigdy nie będą próbowali kupca oszukać, trzeba jedynie uważać aby nie podnieść umówionych cen, wówczas Gubat mogą poczuć się oszukani, a to zwykle kończy się bardzo nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami. Balaan Druga największa pod względem rozmiarów, bo kontrolująca trzy układy siła w sektorze Crinian. Balaan są ludem zrównoważonym między aspektem militarnym i kulturowym. Chociaż doskonale wiedzą jak bronić swych ziem, nie występuje u nich mania polegająca na manifestowaniu swej potęgi na każdym kroku. Jest to spokojne społeczeństwo, które stara się toczyć w miarę życie w okrutnym wszechświecie. Z powodu swego położenia jest ono najczęściej atakowane przez Mrocznych Eldarów. Wymusiło to na mieszkańcach utworzenie bardzo dobrze działającego systemu wczesnego ostrzegania, a także utworzenia szybkiej i skutecznej armii. Na skutek tego typu działań, Balaan stali się prawdziwymi mistrzami wojny podjazdowej, doskonale wiedzą też jak zdobywać informacje o przeciwniku, a następnie jak wykorzystać to by zadawać potężne druzgocące ataki, w kluczowe pozycje, czy też elementy formacji przeciwnika. W odróżnieniu od przyzwyczajonych do walki z orkami Gubat, którzy wolą zasypać wroga gradem pocisków, a następnie toczyć spory o to kto zabił najwięcej przeciwników, Balaan będą zabijali kolejnych napastników pojedynczymi, za to zwykle śmiertelnymi strzałami. Aspekt bojowy społeczeństwa z czasem przełożył się także na cała resztę społeczeństwa. Balaan wręcz z natury są perfekcjonistami. Starają się każdą swoją pracę wykonywać jak najlepiej i jak najskuteczniej, przez co są doskonałymi pracownikami i być może także dlatego, stali się ulubionym celem Mrocznych Eldarów, który chociaż praktycznie zawsze ponoszą straty w czasie ataków, zwykle udaje im się zdobyć niewolników. Crinianie muszą być na Commorragh w cenie, jeżeli ataki na ich co raz skuteczniejsze systemy obronne, wciąż przynoszą zyski na tyle duże, aby opłacało się ich atakować. Chociaż język ludu Balaan jest wciąż prosty, to z pewnością jest on bez porównania bardziej rozbudowany niż język Gubat. Podczas gdy proste ludy barbarzyńskie, które osiągnęły zaskakujący sukces militarny i co ciekawe wciąż są w stanie rozwijać się w tym aspekcie, zrównoważony lub Balaan znajduje czas na normalne relacje międzycriniańskie, nawet w przypadku żołnierzy. Początkowo starano się zwalczać przywiązanie żołnierzy do cywilów, kiedy jednak okazało się że taki żołnierz znacznie chętniej, a co za tym idzie lepiej walczy o swój dom, zaprzestano procederu. Chociaż pojęcie honoru i oddania swemu ludowi wciąż jest ważne w społeczeństwie Balaan, nie jest ono otoczone wręcz fanatycznym kultem, jak ma to miejsce w przypadku Gubat. Poza tymi dwoma, Balaan pielęgnują także wartości rodzinne, a także znajdują czas na prawdziwą opiekę nad dziećmi, które mają znacznie szersze pole w kwestii wyboru wykonywanych w przyszłości zakonów, niż tylko maszyny do zabijania, chociaż jest to opcja nierzadko wybierana, przez młodych spragnionych przygód Crinian. Podobnie jak Gubat, Balaan oddają cześć swoim przodkom i tworzą swoje Kalikori, z tą tylko różnicą, że kolejne "cegiełki" dokłada każde pokolenie i nie trzeba sobie zasłużyć na miejsce w dziedzictwie rodziny. Balaan posunęli się nawet dalej i stworzyli swego rodzaju spis ludności, właśnie za pomocą Kalikori. Owy totem umieszczony jest w każdym mieście, a "wpisać" się do niego może każda rodzina, poprzez umieszczenie własnego fragmentu totemu. Początkowo owe totemy stały w samym środku miasta, bez żadnej ochrony, jednak po najazdach Mrocznych, którzy kilkakrotnie takie totemy niszczyli, a raz nawet cały wykradziono, zdecydowano otoczyć się je specjalnym polem ochronnym, przystosowanym do zatrzymywania zarówno pocisków z ich broni jak i obiektów fizycznych. Takie same pola posiada obecnie praktycznie każde miasto Balaan. Na zakończenie warto jeszcze wspomnieć, że Balaan jest ludem który najczęściej toczy wojny z Gubat, ale nie przepada także za zakonnikami Kahilom. Wynika to bezpośrednio z faktu, że zakon ze względów bezpieczeństwa musi odbierać rodzicom dzieci obdarzone genem psionika, których rodzice już najpewniej nie zobaczą, a nawet jeśli to na pewno nie rozpoznają oni dziecka, ani tym bardziej dziecko ich. Kinabushi Są ludem wręcz stoicko spokojnym, ich przedstawiciele słyną z tego że nie wykazują oni zbyt wielu uczuć wyższych, a nawet jeśli to w odróżnieniu od normalnych Crinian nie są to napady trwające nie raz i po kilka godzin, ale zwykłe chwilowe przejawy emocji. Pod względem aspektów fizycznych Kinabushi są także znani z faktu, że jako jedyni posiadają białą skórę, która jest zdecydowanie barwą dominująca i rzadko zdarza się by przedstawiciel owego ludu miał inny kolor. Kinabushi słyną jeszcze z jednej rzeczy, kompletnego zerwania z tradycją na rzecz rozwijania postępu i technologii. Z powodu porzucenia standardowych dogmatów wyznawanych przez Crinian, kontrolujące tylko jeden układ Kinabushi, jest jedną z najistotniejszych sił w sektorze. Stale pędzące w swym rozwoju i opracowujące co raz to nowsze technologie, które mogą zarówno ratować życie, jak i bardzo skutecznie je odbierać, społeczeństwo to jest w stanie poradzić sobie z praktycznie każdym nieszczęściem jakie na nich spadnie. Chociaż ze swoją ogromną przewagą mogliby spokojnie mogliby się mierzyć z liczebnością pozostałych dwóch sił, pokojowi Kinabushi uznają że o wiele lepiej jest by morderczy arsenał nie trafił w ręce porywczych i emocjonalnych społeczności pozostałych stron konfliktu. Na ich układ spadała już praktycznie każda siła, jaka przybyła do sektora. Uderzyło w nich jedno z większych orkowych Waaagh!, które co ciekawe okazało się być największym problemem jaki dotychczas spotkali oni na swej drodze. Mroczni Eldarzy usiłowali zrabować ich skarbce technologiczne i porwać część niezwykle rzadkiej i praktycznie niewidywanej poza układem, białoskórej populacji. Crinianie z Kinabushi byli już zmuszeni stawiać czoła atakowi Czarnego Legionu, zbłąkanej Imperialnej ekspedycji, a niedawno także uciekającym ze Światów Sabbat heretykom. Każdy taki atak był dla nich, często bolesną, lekcją z której bardzo skutecznie wyciągano wnioski. Dla przykładu, do odparcia pierwszego ataku Czarnego Legionu, potrzebna była pomoc innych sił sektora, w czasie następnego spotkania, tym razem z siłami Imperium, używającymi podobnych jednostek co zdrajcy ludzkości, nie było już potrzebne żadne wsparcie, a o samej ekspedycji wie mało który Crinianin. Kolejną istotną sprawą jest fakt, że Kinabushi mogli posiadać i początkowo posiadali dwa układy, jednakże w czasie "wysypu" psioników jeden z nich padł ofiarą demonicznej inwazji. Wielu twierdzi że bardzo mała emocjonalność ludu wynika właśnie z tego iż zrozumieli oni jak działają mechanizmy osnowy, a brak okazywania emocji ma ich uchronić przed zagrożeniem jakie niesie wciąż niebezpieczny skażony świat. Niektórzy uważają, że w przesadnym braku posiadania uczuć maczali palce Kahilom, którzy o dziwo posiadają w swych szeregach zaskakująco dużo białoskórych Crinian. Fakt że wśród Kinabushi rodzi się zaskakująco dużo psioników, dodatkowo utwierdza pozostałe dwa ludy w tym przekonaniu. Członkowie owych domów są przez zakon bardzo cenieni, głównie dlatego że przez swoją powściągliwość, nie stanowią problemu w czasie szkolenia na zakonnika i później. Mowa Kinabushi jest bardzo rozwinięta. Jest to też chyba jedyny lud który zdołał pogodzić ze sobą rozwój naukowy i udoskonalić pojęcie piękna. Podczas gdy w ludzie Gubat nie występuje on wcale, a lud Balaan chociaż bez wątpienia zna pojęcie piękna i potrafi się zachwycać wieloma rzeczami, to dopiero Kinabushi dostrzegają niezaprzeczalną w najmniejszym stopniu perfekcje istnienia wszechświata, ale i niestety także ułomności istot owy wymiar zamieszkujących. Z tego powodu tworzone przez nich dzieła są bardzo często eksponowane wśród przedstawicieli każdego ludu, jako arcydzieła sztuki. Chociaż Kinabushi są drugą najmniejszą społecznością w sektorze, są bez wątpienia tą najbardziej szanowaną. Kahilom cenią ich sobie za rozwój, a także pełne zrozumienie, tak naprawdę lud ten jest chyba jedynym, który cieszy się że ich dziecko trafia w ręce zakonu. Sam zakon natomiast korzysta z bardzo wielu wynalazków owego ludu, w zamian dzieląc się swoją wiedzą na temat osnowy, która w wielu aspektach jest niemożliwa do pojęcia dla logicznie myślących Kinabushi. Bulawan Zwani też Ludem Mgławicy, lub Bezdomnymi, Bulawan jako jedyni nie posiadają własnego świata. Są oni rozrzuceni po całym sektorze, chociaż największa część populacji skupiona jest na stacjach wydobywczych, oraz w podróżujących między światami potężnych flotach handlowych. Początkowo floty były niewielkie i rozproszone, jednakże na skutek licznych ataków ze strony Q'Orl, Mrocznych Eldarów, Orków a w późniejszym czasie także pirackich Crinian z Gubat, zdecydowano się utworzyć kilka potężnych flot, które obecnie kursują między światami. Raz do roku Bulwańskiego, którego odpowiednikiem jest trzynaście i pół roku terrańskiego, floty zbierają się w głównej stacji, będącej swego rodzaju stolicą ludu. Tam następuje przemieszanie się. Dzięki temu floty co jakiś czas zdobywają nowych członków. Bulawan doskonale wiedzą, że urodzili się w kosmosie i to w kosmosie przyjdzie im umrzeć, chociaż wiedzą że niewielu dotrwa spokojnej śmierci w otoczeniu bliskich. Wypadki na stacjach zdarzają się dosyć często, do tego dochodzą ataki na nie, a stacje chociaż dobrze wyposażone i zwykle radzą sobie z przeciwnikami to ich obrona praktycznie zawsze ponosi straty. Bulawan są ludem, który chociaż wydaje się być słaby doskonale wie jak bronić swoich domów i jak zachować swoją pozycję we wszechświecie. Bulawan nie występują jednak tylko na swoich stacjach i we flocie. Bardzo często zajmują się handlem na powierzchniach planet i można ich spotkać w praktycznie każdym układzie, nawet tymi należącymi do Gubat. Wojownicy doskonale wiedzą, że u kupców mogą zaopatrzyć się w sprzęt używany przez inne państwa, a czasami także przybyszów spoza sektora. Największym wzięciem cieszą się na ogół bronie wojowników kabały Mrocznych Eldarów, głównie ze względu na ich działanie. Lud ten psychiką nie różni się od większości przedstawicieli swojej rasy, jednakże jest dość istotna cecha, która decyduje o ich niesławie w porządnej części społeczeństwa Balaan. Bulawan mogą albo być bez reszty oddani swoim wybrankom, lub też wybrańcom, lub mieć w głębokim poważaniu fakt, że ranią drugą osobę. Podobnie jak w okazywaniu emocji, Bulawan nie są w stanie zachować umiaru, albo wręcz obsesyjnie się w kimś zakochują, albo nie robią tego wcale. Wynika to najpewniej ze specyficznego trybu życia, który z jednej strony nakazuje im trzymać się razem, z drugiej być gotowym na każdą stratę. Nigdy natomiast nie przywiązują się oni do jakiegoś miejsca, oczywistym jest że dokonując wyboru w następnym przystanku podróży, będą się kierowali dogodnymi warunkami bytowania a zarazem możliwością zarobku, lecz nie jest możliwym aby chcieli oni pozostać w jakimś miejscu tylko dlatego, że im się ono po prostu spodobało. Powinno wynikać to z całokształtu, ale Bulawan słyną jako świetni piloci, nie ma też dla nich modelu statku który miałby przed nimi jakiekolwiek tajemnice, nie raz ich wiedza sięga także znajomości wnętrza okrętów przybyszów z wszechświata. Jedyną zagadką pozostają dla nich okręty zakonu Kahilom, na które nikt poza samymi zakonnikami nie ma wstępu. Co ważne chociaż może się to wydawać dziwne, Bulawan nie zerwali z tradycją i każdy nawet największy lekkoduch, może odziedziczyć Kalikori swojej rodziny. Ważnym jest jednak że w przypadku tego ludu nie są to totemy, a bransolety bądź w przypadku rodu z naprawdę długą tradycją sporej długości wisiorki, na które każdy kolejny przedstawiciel rodu dokłada swój kawałek. W zależności od przedstawicieli stosunki z innymi państwami mogą być bardzo różne. Jedni będą cenieni i szanowani przez chociażby lud Balaan inni będą przez takowy nieznoszeni, lud Bulawan jest zbyt zróżnicowany, aby mówić o nim jako o całości. Kahilom Pełen tajemnic, sekretów i słynący w każdej społeczności ze swych niezwykłych czynów i mający za sobą potęgę samej osnowy, Zakon Kahilom jest bez wątpienia najbardziej rozpoznawalną i najgroźniejszą siłą w sektorze. Nawet Kinabushi ze swoją morderczą technologią rzadko kiedy są w stanie chociażby dorównać okrutnym mocom posiadanym przez zakonników. Chociaż sami Kahilom nigdy nie wystąpili przeciwko innemu państwu ich wyczyny w walce z przybyszami spoza sektora to dostateczny dowód ich potęgi. Sami członkowie zakonu są bardzo istotną częścią społeczeństwa praktycznie całego sektora. Szczególnie ważni są oni dla Bulawan, którzy podróżując po osnowie swymi potężnymi flotami, polegają na nawigatorach, którzy są szkoleni właśnie przez członków zakonu Kahilom. Z tego powodu członkowie zakonu są obecni i powszechnie szanowani w każdym społeczeństwie, nawet w państwie Gubat. Członek zakonu nie musi nigdy obawiać się o wynik bitwy kosmicznej, pomiędzy przedstawicielami różnych państw sektora, ponieważ doskonale wie, że nikt nie będzie na tyle nierozważny by zastąpić drogę zakonnikowi, albo co gorsza narazić się samemu zakonowi przez odbieranie życia któremuś z ich członków. W trakcie takiej bitwy kapłani komunikują się zwykle między sobą, dzięki czemu w razie krytycznej awarii okrętu, jeden z kapłanów może bez problemu teleportować się do drugiego. Z tego powodu bardzo rzadko zdarza się by kapłani ginęli w trakcie takich starć. Sami kapłani bardzo przypominają społeczeństwo Kinabushi, z tą różnicą że nawet chwilowe przejawy emocji, zdarzają się im jeszcze rzadziej. Praktycznie zawsze są stoicko spokojni, ich głosy są stonowane, wyważone a mowa bardzo dobrze artykułowana. Sam język Kahilom jest także bardzo zaawansowany, dla niektórych przedstawicieli innych państw może on być wręcz niezrozumiały. Już same zdolności erudycyjne Kahilom to nie raz dość, aby inny Crinianin poczuł się mały i najzwyczajniej w świecie głupi. Dodatkowo członkowie Kahilom znają praktycznie każdy dialekt, każdego państwa w sektorze, a nierzadko są też w stanie porozumieć się z przybyszami z terytoriów zewnętrznych. Wiedza na temat tego skąd znają oni wysoki, a czasami także niski gotyk pozostaje jednak nieznana. Mało kto wie, że Zakon Kahilom wziął na swoje barki zapisywanie historii całej rasy, nie tylko wielkich wydarzeń, chociaż głównie na nich koncentruje się owy zakon, ale także każdego starcia, stoczonego między zarówno między rasami jak i między państwami, ale także ważniejszych dla ludu wynalazków, wraz z ich planami. Wiedza ta jest zapisywana w ogromnych bankach danych ukrytych pod ich świątyniami, rozsianymi po całym sektorze, gdzie na każdej planecie zasiedlonej przez Crinian znajduje się przynajmniej jedno takie miejsce. Raz na jakiś czas, wraz z chwilą kiedy młodzi członkowie zakonu są zabierani na swą próbę, na jedyny świat należący bezpośrednio do zakonu, skrybowie zakonu przekazują swym braciom zapisaną wiedze by została ona zabrana do głównej twierdzy Kahilom. Wiedza zawarta w bibliotekach każdego państwa, opowiadająca o jego dziejach, jest dostępna dla każdego jej przedstawiciela, rzecz jasna nikt nie ma dostępu do planów broni czy tajemnych nauk zakonu. Kahilom są generalni rzecz ujmując ludem dość niepokojącym, z jednej strony spokojnym i wręcz niemożliwym do wyprowadzenia z równowagi, lecz kiedy przychodzi czas stają się maszynami do zabijania skuteczniejszymi niż najlepsi wojownicy Gubat. Wiadome jest jednak jedno, nawet adept zakonu, jest przeciwnikiem z którym mało kto chciałby się mierzyć w boju, a jeszcze mniej jest takich, które takie spotkanie by przetrwało. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Własne rasy Kategoria:Xenos